Not a lie, Just not the WHOLE truth
by Ferret Love
Summary: After a mysterious blonde young man save Sophie She tells Lettie everything and Lettie warns her that it might have been The Wizard Howl. But it couldn't have been. He was too nice. Sophie will just have to find out. But does he want her to find out?
1. Meetig a man in Market Chipping

**Summary**: Howl saves Sophie but he doesn't let her know he's a wizard. Oh how could he ever tell this girl he's fallen in love with his secret?

**Disclaimer: **Duh not mine. Though I wish Howl was.

**A/N **Yay. First HMC FF. Hope you all like it!

_Italics are thoughts!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 1.

Meeting Howl.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chug a chugga. Toot Toot.

Sophie sighed at the sound of the train passing. Black smoke rose from it and the building shock slightly at the movement of the train.

The young girl looked up from the hat that she was decorating to look out the window. She saw a group of girls, her age, going to the festival in the street. These girls were all dressed up and looked beautiful. Sophie looked down at what she was wearing. A plain blue dress with a high collar. Those girls outside wore their hair down and it sparkled in the light. Sophie pulled her braid over her shoulder. Plain brown and just tied back in a boring plait. Nothing special. _Everything about me is boring_ Sophie thought to herself as she put the hat she was working on down. Sighing again Sophie got up from her stool and brushed off her dress. The other girls had left for the festival already. Sophie put on a hat and went downstairs to lock up. After she finished the task of closing the shop she left the bakery that her sister Lettie worked at. Cesari's was the name of the place.

She started to walk in the direction of the shop. Passing the festival she looked at all the girls extravagently dressed and the men adoring them. She hated to see this because she didn't think that she herself was beautiful so it hurt to think that everyone else was. The brunette girl took the back streets of the town to get to Cesari's. She walked with her head down looking at the directions Lettie gave her. The brunette almost walked into someone so she looked up. Uh oh. It was one of the soldiers and Sophie really didn't want to see anyone but Lettie today.

"My my what have we got here? A little mouse"

Sophie shook her head. Now in fear. The man was scaring her but as soon as another showed up she was petrified.

"Well well. What a cute little mouse she is" Said the second man. He had a moustache.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Asked the first one.

"How old are you?" Asked the man with the moustache

"Do you live around here?" Asked the first man.

"Leave me alone" Sophie said.

"Ohhhh look. She wants us to leave" said the second man

"I think she's scared." The first one said

"Who cares? She's cuter when she's afraid" The second man said.

"Oh honey there you are. I thought I had lost you." Said a male voice. The owner of that voice Sophie couldn't see but she felt this new man put an arm over her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He had long blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. She noticed a shine and saw he had green earrings on. He wore an expression of amusement as the soldiers in front of then got upset and angry that this man has come up.

"Who are you?" Asked the first man

"I think you should go" Replied the blonde

"We were here first" The second man said.

"So my girl and I will be leaving you. Good day" The blonde said leading Sophie away from the men who were scaring her.

When the finally got far enough away the man stopped at turned to face her. He still wore a look of amusement where as Sophie wore one of fright. She saw that he was wearing a white shirt, black pants and an interesting patterned and coloured jacket over his shoulders as a cape of some sort.

"Th-th-thank you" Sophie said unsurely

"It's was alright." Said the blonde smiling. He then picked her arm up with his "Where to" He then asked.

"Cesari's" Sophie replied.

"I'll be your escort there then. You shouldn't wander the streets by yourself" He said looking down at her. His eyes looking directly into hers.

In a trance Sophie nodded.

The blonde smiled "Off we go then"

The two of the walked until they had finally reached the bakery. Sophie pulled her arm form his.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" He said

Here. Take this." He said giving Sophie the necklace he had removed of his own neck. "I'll try to save you again but you have to promise me that you won't wonder off in the streets alone again. It's dangerous."

Sophie nodded.

"That's my girl" And with a smile the mysterious man was gone.

Sophie ran in.

"Lettie, Lettie The strangest thing just happened"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sophie and Lettie were sitting in the back room surrounded by boxes.

She had told her sister the whole thing. The soldiers, The strange man and about the blue necklace she was wearing which Lettie had commented that not only did it seem weird with her personality to wear necklaces like but a Man was wearing it.

Of course Sophie didn't tell Lettie about him calling her "His girl". Twice.

"Sophie please be careful. He might be a wizard. He could steal your heart. He might even be Howl but if it was not only would he take your heart but he would eat it right up."

"Oh Lettie. He couldn't have been a wizard. Besides Howl only goes for pretty women."

"Oh Sophie you are pretty"

"Thanks Lettie but I know I'm not and I accept that. Anyway who even know what Howl looks like?"

"Some of the girls do. Ask them because I have to go back to my shift now."

"Bye Lettie" Sophie said hugging her sister. Lettie went back inside and Sophie left.

_I guess I do need to know what Howl looks like. He might try to get Lettie. She has guys following her around everywhere._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The blonde man was walking in the streets.

_That girl today was so beautiful. I bet she doesn't think so. I just wish I could show her. But she would never talk to me or go near me if she knew who I was. _

The man had stopped in front of a shop/house. He unlocked the door and in he went. The fire looked at him and the young boy at the table looked up at him too.

"Hello Calcifer" The blonde man said directed at the fire who had eyes "Hi Markl" He said to the young brunette boy.

Markl looked up again at him and said.

"Hello Master Howl".

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**A/N YAY ONE DOWN. HOWLS HAIR WILL EVENTUALLY BE BLACK AND SOPHIW WILL HAVE A HAIR COLUR CHANGE TOO.**

**Please Review**

**Ferret Love**


	2. Sophie's a WITCH!

**A/n : Hazzah! I am updating!**

**Big efforts**

**Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY Not mine**

**Chapter 2: Sophie is witch!**

_The man had stopped in front of a shop/house. He unlocked the door and in he went. The fire looked at him and the young boy at the table looked up at him too._

"_Hello Calcifer" The blonde man said directed at the fire who had eyes "Hi Markl" He said to the young brunette boy._

_Markl looked up again at him and said._

"_Hello Master Howl"._

"How was your time in Market Chipping" Calcifer the fire asked. He obviously was dropping hints of something but Howl ignored them. Poor Markl didn't even notice them.

"Oh Market chipping is a great place" Howl said breezily. "Have you two had lunch?"

"Yes. Sorry we didn't wait for you Master Howl. We tried but it was late and we were hungry……." Markl trailed off apolitically.

Howl smiled warmly at the child "its okay. Had you finished the work I set for you?" He asked

"Not yet" Markl said his eyes strong in determination "But I WILL get it"

"I know you will. Now run along and go work at it" Howl said taking a seat in a chair in front of Calcifer.

Markl ran off to go and work at the spell determined to get it right.

"What happened Howl?" Calcifer asked. Obviously referring to the same thing he was dropping hints about earlier.

"Nothing" Howl said in a some-what dreamy state of going back in memory.

"Oh come on Howl. What was it?" The demon persisted.

"I met a girl" Howl said still with a dreamy look on his face "I tell you Calcifer. She was different. Something else" Howl sighed contently.

"I know" Calcifer said to the wizard who now had a curious look on his face.

"How do you know? You can't see past the castle" Howl questioned.

"1. Your necklace is gone. You must have given it to her and I know how much you love that necklace.  
2. Your hair has gotten messy on the way home and you don't even care.  
3. I felt something Howl. Your heart was reacting to this girl"

"Do you think she's the one Cal? The one to save us?" Howl asked his friend.

"I don't know but what I do know is that whatever you felt for those other girls was fake and this. This, My boy is real and you don't even have a heart to experience it." The fire said back.

"Oh Cal it doesn't matter whether I have a heart or not I felt it too. It was so strong" Howl said smiling broadly and with a dreamy look again on his face.

"Just be careful boy. You're the Horrid Howl. You name has been blackened. By you no less. This girl may not know much about you but she can and probably will find out. She'll never return your feelings If she is blinded by rumours and Aunties tales."

Howl now looked fearful "Your right Cal. I have to change. Not enough so she knows it's me but enough for her to not know who I really am. Or more correctly who I am rumoured to be"

Markl came running back in with a massive smile on his face.

"Howl, Howl I did it. It was kind of hard at first because I dint know what it was but when I figured that out I got the whole thing right. I finished the task" Markl handed Howl the finished spell "One hair colour changing spell"

Howl's eyes began to twinkle. He had an idea. "You've done more that finish the spell Markl. You've done so much more"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sophie walked around in market chipping after she had left Cesari's. It was nice to see her sister again.

The nervous young girl was having an argument in her head of whether to ask people what they know of Wizard Howl or not. She had many reasons not to and very few to actually ask. Looking down she picked up the gem of the necklace in her fingers. Determined now, she will ask.

Sophie asked around town people who were all older then you but none of them had any solid information.

"Wizard Howl is a very nasty person" Some answered

"He steals and eats young girl's hearts" Many said

"He takes them from pretty girls only" Others said.

"I hear he is very handsome" Bad thing about that was that everyone has a different opinion of handsome.

Of course everyone she asked had asked her one question in return.

"Why do you ask Sophie?"

Sophie of course answered "I'm worried about Lettie. You know how many boys have been after her hand in marriage"

After hearing this everyone nodded and didn't enquire further. Sophie was relieved with that but upset she didn't get any real idea of how to know if it was Howl.

Suddenly she heard giggles from behind her. Sophie cringed 'Not now. Please not now'.

"Oh Sophie" Cried one of the girls

Sophie turned around to face them. There were 5 girls each extravagantly dressed.

"Sophie dear we heard you were asking about Howl" Said a brunette on the side.

Sophie didn't like these girls. Sophie was lowly and they never let her forget it.

"Why were you asking?" Asked a red-haired girl next to the brunette.

"For Lettie" Sophie said lowering her head and her voice.

"Well Sophie. He is very handsome" Said a black haired girl on the other side.

"And dreamy" Said a dark red-haired girl next to the black haired girl.

The middle of the group. The blonde. Had lowered her fan, which she was holding in front of her face. She sneered at Sophie. "Even you would find him attractive."

"Oooh he has pretty natural blonde hair" Said the brunette swooning.

"Margaret be quiet. Sophie Hatter you're questions of the Wizard will raise a few eyebrows" Said the blonde

"Stephanie I was only asking. For Lettie's sake" Sophie said "I have to go now" and with that Sophie ran.

She really disliked those girls.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Stephanie turned to the girls. "Little Sophie's questions make me want to wonder why she is so curious about Howl"

"Maybe she is a witch and wants to practice with him" Said the black haired girl.

"That's so not true Jess" The red-haired said.

"Katie Jess stop arguing. Kelly I think you should have a say in this" Said Margaret.

"Well I think it's untrue but no-one else know that" Said Kelly the dark red-haired girl.

"Kelly is right. I say tonight we do something very exiting" Stephanie began "Margaret do you remember the shop where you saw silver hair dye?" Margaret nodded "Go buy it. Jess does Sophie have any mirrors in her house?" "No" "Good. Katie you and Jess are to distract Sophie from going home for a little while. Okay?" They nodded. "Good. You and I Kelly are going to have some fun when Margaret gets back. Everyone go"

Everyone went off to their jobs.

"What are we going to so Stephanie?" Asked Kelly

"Well, while you stand guard I pour the dye in Sophie's shampoo. She'll never see because she has no mirrors. Then in the night we will cut her hair."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Stephanie walked out of the house.

"It's done" Was all she said to Kelly and they left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At night all 5 of them were outside Sophie's house. They went in and up to her bedroom. Her hair was in a braid so with one quick snip it became shoulder length.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the morning Sophie woke up and went about her life like normal. She went into the town because today was her day off from the shop. Every one was giving her weird looks. Sophie was upset with this. What was wrong with her?

She looked into a mirror shop and gaped at her reflection. She had short silver hair and she didn't notice.

"Oh look. The witch in training looks her part. That's really why she asked about Howl. She wants him to help her learn more." Stephanie's voice rang out.

Everyone in the street stopped and stared.

"Sophie is a witch" Stephanie said with a glare to the poor girl.

Sophie looked around and the town gave her shunning looks.

"Witch" They said.

Sophie panicked and ran. She ran fat and hard. She didn't see where she was going. She didn't care. She just had to go.

Out of breath she sat down in a field somewhere. The view was very pretty.

"Is that my girl?" Asked a male voice behind her. Sophie will never forget that voice.

She turned. It was him. The man from the day before. He had black hair.

"It's you" She said.

"So you recognize me? Even with new hair" He asked

"I could never forget you" She said. Sophie then blushed at her own words.

Howl grinned widely.

"My dear. You hair different too" He commented and Sophie looked at him angrily.

"I hate it" She said

"Well I love it. Looks like starlight. It's beautiful" He said sitting down next to her on the grass.

"In fact. You're beautiful" He said

Sophie blushed crimson.

"You really think so?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes. I really do"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**END CHAPTER!**

**A/N END NOW! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Ferret Love**


End file.
